¡Escucha, Salieri! Una serie de relatos con desaciertos históricos
by Tonia Wayer
Summary: [Salieri x Mozart] Aquí les presento una serie de relatos cortos que narra la vida de Salieri y su pobre paciencia con el germen de Mozart(?) [Yaoi, advertencia(?)]
1. Una visita

¡Hola! Si... Yo. YO traje un nuevo fanfic. En este caso es una serie de relatos cortos sobre la vida de Salieri y el germen de Mozart(?) Espero lo disfruten.

**ADVERTENCIAS ANTES DE EMPEZAR: Los personajes en aspecto físico y psicológico están basados _únicamente_ en los del musical "Mozart Opera Rock" por lo que cada relato tiene varios desaciertos e inexactitudes a nivel histórico. No aceptaré ninguna crítica sobre la poca exactitud histórica de esto una vez hecha esta advertencia. **

**Todo es producto de la ficción y de mi imaginación hipotónica(?) **

Sin ser nada más lo que me remite a hablarles, los dejo leer.

**Gracias y con amor,**

**:Tonia**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Escucha, Salieri!<strong>

_**Un relato con ciertos desaciertos históricos.**_

**Parte 1: De cuando Wolfgang A. Mozart hace una visita a su querido rival Antonio Salieri.**

Viena, 27 de marzo de 1782

Nos situamos en pleno inicio de primavera en la ciudad musical casi que por excelencia. En Viena se veían las hojas crecer en los árboles con tanta vitalidad, dando un toque de belleza, la madre naturaleza a veces era tan complaciente. El viento soplaba de vez en cuando y se veían las aves volar, posándose sobre alguna de las fuentes a beber un poco de agua. Todo era casi mágico, utópico, sacado de un cuento de hadas. Las aves trinaban un poco haciendo un musical sonido en el jardín, que belleza… Hasta que el sonido fue perturbado por el ruido de un piano, por el estruendo de unas manos dejándose caer sobre las teclas del piano con rudeza.

Su casi perfecto peinado se desacomodó mientras se giraba sobre el asiento, Salieri lucía completamente enfadado. Su paciencia se había ido a algún lado de China, quizá.

— ¡Por un momento en la vida podría dejar de hablar! — su mirada color marrón clara se posó sobre un intimidado joven— ¡Baje el pie de la mesa! ¡Eso cuesta más que su cabeza, Mozart!

— ¡Salieri! —el joven castaño protestó de forma casi inmediata mientras bajaba el pie, obedeciendo (Quizá sería lo único en lo que obedecería por el momento) — ¡Usted fue el que me pidió que le contara sobre mi día!

— Yo solo pregunté si todo iba bien— se giró una vez más quedando de frente al piano. Fingió acomodar mejor las partituras.

Hacía ya un año que lo había conocido. Lo que nunca imaginó era que tendría que topárselo casi a diario con esa actitud infantil y poco discreta que tenía. Mozart, revoloteaba cual mariposa insoportable a su alrededor. Esa voz se volvía fastidiosa.

Por su parte, el joven genio de Salzburgo se encaminó justo detrás de ese pobre músico de la corte. Suspiró pesadamente, no había podido entablar una buena relación con ese hombre de cabellos negros. Se sentó a su lado en el piano mientras trataba de observar las partituras.

Justo en el momento en que Salieri tenía todo aparentemente en orden, notó la presencia del castaño. Tomó con recelo sus papeles en sus manos tratando de ocultarlos como si el otro se las fuera a robar, lo cual carecía de sentido. Mozart solo lo observó desde su sitio con muchísima curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— No es nada ¿podría sentarse en otro lado? Debo terminar de componer esto— Puso las partituras en su sitio y, ni corto ni perezoso, su genio acompañante las tomó de inmediato— ¡MOZART!

Se subió sobre la silla, saltó justo encima de la tapa de piano que, para su suerte estaba cerrada. Salieri se levantó de su lugar para enfrentarlo, no tenía mucha ventaja con respecto a la altura pero, él no iba a ser tan indecoroso como para hacer lo mismo. Suspiró, iba a tratar de conciliar con él.

— Baje de ahí, _herr_ Mozart, no espere a que alguien lo vea.

— En realidad, querido Salieri, es lo que menos me interesa— el castaño pasó rápidamente las páginas que tenía en sus manos— Vaya, qué interesante… Así que está componiendo una sonata.

Luego de revisar de esa forma tan rápida, se inclinó, lo suficientemente cerca del rostro del músico que, lo observaba de forma seria y frívola, como usualmente pasaba. Soltó una ligera risa al verlo tan fijo.

— ¿De qué se ríe, Mozart?

— Es que no comprendo cómo puede ser tan poco divertido, Salieri— tenía la plena intención de incorporarse de nuevo en su posición sobre el piano de "rey del mundo" cuando…

— Déjese de bromas y baje del piano de una vez, Wolfgang, no acabe con mi paciencia una vez más— Salieri le había tomado del jabot impidiendo que éste se levantara. Soltó una risa irónica que sacó de sus casillas al italiano.

En un impulso, Antonio le haló con el fin de bajarlo de una vez por todas del lujoso y elegante piano que no combinaba en absoluto con él… Aunque no contaba con que no precisamente iba a ejercer la fuerza correcta y exacta para cumplir su objetivo.

Salieri tropezó hacia atrás con la larga silla del piano arrastrándose consigo, no solo el objeto de madera, también a Mozart. Maldijo al sentir su espalda chocar contra el suelo y, un peso adicional sobre él. Las leyes de la física no estaban a su favor, seguramente.

Dos segundos y su rostro ya estaba sobre el pecho de ese hombre casi rival suyo. A veces no entendía por qué motivo quería ganar su aprecio, pero nunca lo haría, eso era más que obvio. Levantó la mirada hacia él, que estaba viendo hacia otro lado mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio. Las partituras estaban regadas por todo el salón, desordenadas.

— Es usted como una enfermedad…— su voz sonó grave y baja, Mozart alzó las cejas ante semejante declaración.

— ¿Qué?

— Mi vida está hecha un desorden por su culpa— frunció el ceño regresando a verlo con una mirada amenazadora, denotando totalmente el odio que le tenía hacia el genio musical.

No hubo otra reacción del castaño más que la de incorporarse mientras lo tomaba de la elegante gabardina que este llevaba puesta, quedando como resultado sentado sobre Salieri quién cambió por completo su expresión a una de sorpresa.

— Usted dice que soy una enfermedad y casi siempre está haciendo hasta lo imposible por alejarme de usted ¿Eh? ¿Acaso se trata de la rivalidad que tenemos? — habló tan rápido y bajo mientras lo observaba con esa expresión de seriedad que aterró al músico italiano en gran medida.

Y es que siempre Mozart lucía tan feliz y radiante… Pestañeó sacando esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

— No solo es la rivalidad, es el poco decoro que usted tiene.

— _Was_?

— Así es: coqueto, desmedido, confiado, arrogante. Piensa que no hay nadie más como usted, eso me enfada.

— Eso no es…— su frase no pudo ser terminada debido a las palabras inquisidoras de Salieri.

— Su música… Piensa que es lo único bueno que hay, nada más vale la pena. Me hace perder tiempo, en vez de dedicarlo a componer lo poco que ahora me encargan por algo de dinero, estoy detrás de usted tolerando sus desastres porque siempre me lleva a ellos.

— Salieri…

— Silencio, estoy hablando. Y con las mujeres ¿qué piensa de eso? ¿Cree que está bien andar de falda en falda solo porque _frau_ Weber lo rechazó?

— No, espere…

— Cada mañana, cada tarde, cada momento en que respiro su propio aire parece que todo se vuelve tóxico e, incluso, termino en estas situaciones poco usuales a causa de su torpeza— su ceño fruncido se pronunció aún más— debería dejar de andar de juegos conmigo, usted es un simple niño. Yo, muy por el contrario de usted, ya soy un adulto.

— Yo también lo soy…

— Uno con cerebro de niño.

— No, Salieri…— la palabra, una vez más se le quedó en la boca ante las duras palabras de ese hombre.

— No creo que debamos hablar más, ya le he dicho: Sepa cuál es su lugar entre nosotros y no tendrá ningún problema.

— ¡Salieri! — elevó su tono de voz para lograr tener por unos cuantos segundos la palabra.

Siempre pasaba eso, Salieri quitándole la palabra y él trataba de armar un bullicio para que éste le preste solo un segundo de atención. Bueno, no siempre, a veces era al contrario, solo que Salieri era muchísimo más discreto que él. Eran como agua y aceite. Justo así.

Sin embargo, sintió un extraño magnetismo recorriendo su ser, algo que lo impulsó a usar el mismo método que con sus tantas amantes cuando se enfadaban con él. Pero, Salieri no tenía ni la más mínima idea de eso y ahora sentía unos cálidos labios posados sobre su habladora boca. Mozart le estaba besando.

Su cuerpo vibró en una extraña oleada de emoción al sentirlos allí por largo tiempo, incluso, cerró sus ojos sintiendo el amargo sabor que tenían. Había acabado de comer algún chocolate amargo de gran valor, seguramente. Y toda su fantasía de calidez y emoción se acabó cuándo aquel músico tan poco convencional se separó de él.

— ¡¿Qué demonios acaba de hacer?! — lo empujó, él no opuso ninguna resistencia y rodó solo un poco para levantarse. Su rostro estaba total y absolutamente teñido de carmín.

— ¡Un beso! ¡Y en los labios! Eso era más que el colmo. Se agachó a recoger con prisa las partituras, sin importar si estaban en desorden y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Mozart rozaba sus labios con dos de sus dedos, que sensación tan magnífica. Ninguna mujer le había ofrecido semejante éxtasis en dos segundos y una eternidad al tercero… y al cuarto… y al quinto.

— ¡Salieri! —se levantó del suelo con plena intención de perseguirlo.

— ¡Aléjese de mí! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente! — caminaba tan rápido como podía ¿Cómo era posible que ese mocoso jugara con su cabeza (en muchos sentidos) de esa forma?

Mozart se detuvo en la puerta del salón con una sonrisa juguetona de por medio. Sin duda, no podía dejar inconclusa ninguna obra… Eso incluía esa situación.

— ¡Como desee, Salieri! ¡Volveré mañana a buscarlo! ¡Quizá podamos tomar el té juntos!

No sintió nada más que una vibración, beber el té con Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, como si fueran amigos. Se detuvo ya seguro de que no lo había seguido y se apoyó contra una pared.

— Ese niño idiota… Solo son juegos para él— pensó en voz alta tratado de reflexionar un poco más sobre lo ocurrido y el motivo por el cual lo había disfrutado en gran medida— ¡Maldición! Tendré que volver a ordenarlos, me las pagará, lo juro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal? ¡Espero les haya gustado! Subiré el próximo relato en cuanto pueda.<strong>

**_Los personajes y el concepto de "Mozart L'Opéra Rock" no me pertenece en absoluto. Créditos a sus respectivos autores y reparto(?)_**

**_Agradecimientos especiales:_**

**_A mi mami(?), a Florent Mothe por creer en mí(?), a Vania Lissete por su apoyo incondicional como amiga apoyando a su lesbosensual amiga en todo(?) y a ti que estás leyendo esto. Sin lectores, no escribiría._**

**¡Adiós~!**


	2. La velada

**¡HOLA! Segundo relato de esta super-cursi pareja. Espero les guste.**

**Me niego a hacer de nuevo la advertencia, pero ya saben que historicamente todo es incorrecto y es producto de la ficción. Aparece Haydn, también otro brillante compositor que compartió mucho con Mozart en realidad. Salvo por eso, nada más es real.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Con amor,**

**Tonia.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Escucha, Salieri!<strong>

**Un relato con ciertos desaciertos históricos.**

_De camino a algún ducado, Austria, 14 de julio de 1782_

El carruaje andaba con bastante paciencia y tranquilidad, no había mucho afán en llegar. Frente a él, el señor Salzburgo tomaba de la cintura a Adela Schult, una simple joven copista que habría conocido hace dos semanas, mientras le hacía un par de cosquillas con la nariz en el cuello. La joven solo reía con algo de incomodidad. Salieri los observaba de reojo. Puso los ojos en blanco y abrió solo un poco la cortina del carruaje para ver fuera del mismo, debía distraerse.

Comenzó a pensar en la mala suerte que recaía sobre su vida, tal vez había hecho algo lo suficientemente malo para que el Padre Altísimo lo estuviese castigando de esa forma. No solo debía lidiar en toda la velada con Wolfgang A. Mozart, sino también con su diestra acompañante.

¿Desde cuándo era la mascota faldera de ese mocoso? Suspiró pesadamente mientras fruncía el ceño. El gran Antonio Salieri, limitado a ser la niñera de Mozart solo porque el príncipe lo ordena. Era una cosa increíble… Es decir, no había venido desde Italia solo para lidiar con eso.

_— Herr_ Mozart…— Primer llamado. Este seguía recorriendo con sus delgados y perlados dedos la cintura de la joven que ya no se sentía tan incómoda. Debió ser Salieri el causante de eso. Carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención del coqueto músico—. MOZART— su agria y ronca voz resonó en la cabina.

De inmediato, el joven le prestó atención viéndole con esos ojos atentos y brillantes. Muy seguramente, debido a la lujuria que sentía por esa mujer en ese instante.

— ¿Si, Salieri?

_— Herr_ Salieri— Le corrigió de inmediato—. Déjese de jugarretas, prepárense ambos. Ya hemos llegado y no quiero que los vea—. Una especie de fuego interno comenzó a surgir en su interior por cada movimiento y tanteo de los dedos de aquella mujer sobre la pierna derecha de Mozart (No, para nada, no se trata de celos si es lo que piensan. O tal vez…)

— ¡Oh, _Frau_ Schult! ¡Siento la repentina intromisión del Maestro pero, tiene razón! —. Con una coqueta y picarona sonrisa se acercó al oído de la dama para susurrar estas palabras… Aunque ahora mismo miraba de reojo al tercer miembro en ese círculo—. Después continuaremos esta amena charla.

Salieri rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos fastidiado. Adela Schult se cubrió la boca con su delicada mano con cierto nerviosismo, dirigiendo su mirada color zafiro al suelo con ese carmín en sus mejillas.

"_No es más que una indecente… Ambos lo son"_ Pensó mientras analizaba la escena.

— ¡Por ahora! Espero que usted pase conmigo toda la velada, me sentiré agradecido con ese enorme obsequio de su parte.

— Oh, _Herr_ Mozart— la voz delicada de la dama resonó en la cabina del carruaje que poco a poco se detenía—. Es usted todo un caballero, por supuesto que sí. 

* * *

><p>La velada comenzó sin muchos apuros. Los músicos tocaban justamente algo en honor a Mozart, quién estaba presente allí y ya comenzaba a contar con cierta popularidad. Adela no le soltó el brazo durante todo el tiempo que llevaban allí saludando y conociendo personas.<p>

_— Herr_ Monti, le presento a _Frau_ Adele Schult, una impresionante dama y gran copista—. Presentaba Mozart con gran aplomo a su joven acompañante de no más 19 años.

— Oh, _Herr_ Mozart ha sido muy amable conmigo—. Se expresaba la mujer ante tanta atención que le brindaba el músico.

Por su lado, Salieri los observaba con detenimiento desde alguna esquina del salón mientras bebía alguna copa de un caro vino que le habían ofrecido. Había raro en esa escena, seguramente era el aura comprometedoramente oscura que poseía en ese instante.

"_De brazo en brazo con esa mujer. Revoloteando aquí y allá como la mariposa molesta que es… Ese mocoso me saca de quicio"_ Pensó mientras bebía un trago.

Si al caso, el anfitrión se acercó a saludar a Salieri, aunque con algo de temor por la mirada que este poseía. Le atribuyó es expresión a que tal vez el músico de la corte no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con tantas personas en un solo sitio. Aunque la realidad era otra, no había hombre más decoroso, social y caballero como Antonio Salieri, el gran Antonio Salieri. Ahora perro faldero de Mozart.

Bebió de golpe lo que le quedaba de la copa para luego dejarla sobre una mesa elegante cerca, completamente dispuesto a ir a conseguir un carruaje que lo llevara de regreso a casa, no soportaba más esa fingida empresa. Si no hubiese sido porque alguien más le detuvo…

— ¿Antonio Salieri? — regresó a ver a un joven más bajo que él, cabellos negros espesos y desordenados, con la piel tan lampiña como la de Mozart y unos ojos pequeños y negros, nada comparados a los de Mozart. No era, entonces, muy atractivo.

¿Y desde cuándo su estándar de belleza era Mozart? Esperen… ¿Desde cuándo se fijaba en la belleza de los hombres? Necesitaba una mujer, urgente.

— Sí, soy yo ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué gran alegría! — El joven juntó sus manos sobre su pecho mientras lo observaba con una ilusión casi infantil— _Herr_, admiro muchísimo su trabajo desde que comencé con la música. Mucho gusto, soy Franz Joseph Haydn.

— Oh…

— ¿Eso es todo lo que dirá? — el joven Haydn recibió un silencio como respuesta—. Tal vez no es muy elocuente o yo estoy interrumpiendo algo.

— No, no. En absoluto. Solo estaba pensando en buscar alguna bella dama con quién bailar—. Nada sincero, entonces. Más bien, sonó sarcástico. Haydn no lo notó.

— Bueno, si aún tiene esa idea fija en la cabeza, no lo detendré. Pero, le propongo ir conmigo a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar—. Salieri regresó a verlo, Haydn agachó la mirada con timidez—. Solo si usted está de acuerdo.

Debía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Adela Schult había quedado desencantada de Mozart ante la presencia de un joven y apuesto conde que posó su mirada en ella. Nada qué hacer, en menos de cinco minutos había quedado desahuciado en aquel recinto. Buscó con la mirada a Salieri, se sintió un poco avergonzado por dejarlo solo por tanto tiempo.<p>

No podía evitarlo, a veces era algo despistado.

Al fin notó el buen porte del gran Salieri resaltar en la multitud y vio sus labios moverse, de inmediato, notó que tenía compañía. Un joven enano, de cabello negro desarreglado y ojos enanos, como era todo, enano. Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras afinaba su vista.

— ¿Haydn? — Si, lo había conocido hace poco y le había agradado muchísimo. No le parecía mala idea trabajar con él. Aunque ahora, posaba su mano sobre la espalda de Salieri mientras se movían del lugar.

Lo notó, la mano de Haydn deslizándose hasta la cintura de Antonio. Crujió los puños. Se aventuró a seguirlos. 

* * *

><p>En el jardín había una espesa vegetación con bellas flores decorándola. Algunas fuentes, todo se veía mágico, incluso a plena luz de la luna. Romántico, como para un encuentro entre una joven pareja a punto de declararse su amor. Pero, no era así, él estaba de pie recargado sobre una pared mientras su joven acompañante reposaba elegante y tímido sobre una silla de madera. Ambos veían el jardín.<p>

— ¿No le parece reconfortante?

— ¿Uhm?

— Me refiero a salir del ruido estruendoso de tantas personas hablando para ver el bello jardín… Es casi utópico.

— Es verdad—. Lo observó por primera vez desde que salieron del recinto—. Es casi tan bello que me evoca un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

— ¿Respecto a qué?

— Respecto a usted.

Haydn comenzó a jugar con sus manos con algo de ansiedad. Salieri lo notó. A Salieri no se le escapa nada.

— Me refiero a que esta vista podía estarla disfrutando con una bella dama en lugar de precisamente compartirla conmigo—. Habló Salieri con suavidad, ese chico le agradaba. Se veía tan tranquilo…

— Ah… Se refiere a eso. En realidad, prefiero estar con usted que tratando de cortejar a alguna mujer. Lo admiro mucho y no tendré otra oportunidad más que esta para…

La presencia de alguien más los obligó a voltear a ver.

— ¿Salieri? —. Mozart se asomó con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos.

— Oh, _Herr_ Mozart… Es todo un honor que tenga un tiempo libre. Parece que todo el mundo quiere saludarlo en este noche— Haydn habló mientras se levantaba de su silla, con un gesto sonriente.

Salieri no pudo evitar no mirar a Haydn con cierta fascinación. Tenía algo de bello a pesar de todo… Y va de nuevo con lo de pensar en hombres.

Mozart notó esa mirada tan sugestiva de Salieri, lo que hizo que su sangre hirviera. Tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué quiere, _herr _Mozart? —. Preguntó Salieri dando un paso al frente, como encarándolo.

El castaño se aclaró la voz dispuesto a hablar.

— Adentro… _Frau_ Rauch quiere saludar—. Mintió descaradamente.

Ambos hombres emprendieron la marcha de forma instantánea. Mozart detuvo a Salieri poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

— Solo Haydn, necesito que hablar a solas con usted, Salieri.

Ante la mirada de confusión de Haydn, Salieri le dedicó una suave sonrisa que hizo iluminar de nuevo el rostro de aquel joven. Mozart frunció más el ceño.

Una vez solos en aquel lugar, completamente seguros de que era lo demasiado solitario como para estar juntos, Mozart decidió hablar.

— Siento dejarlo solo…

— ¿Por qué usurpa mis momentos de tranquilidad y deleite? —. La mirada atónita del genio le parecía memorable.

— ¿Estaba disfrutando de la charla con Haydn?

— Por supuesto. Es un joven tranquilo y hermoso—. "Hermoso" esa palabra le hizo hervir la sangre, ya iba a llegar a su punto de ebullición. Pero, el genio de Salzburgo se calmó tomando asiento.

Salieri seguía apoyado sobre la pared mientras veía de reojo, en medio de la luz de la luna, las reacciones de Mozart.

— ¿Cómo puede llamar a un hombre "hermoso"? ¿Qué tiene de especial, eh? — se abrazó a su mismo temblando un poco. De repente, hacía algo de frío— No tiene nada de especial.

— ¿Por qué objeta tanto mis criterios? Haydn es agradable y tranquilo. No como usted, es un revoltoso—. Ni siquiera habló con voz dura, más bien, estaba disfrutando de verlo así.

Parecía tan débil, derrotado… Tranquilo. Incluso con esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro, un mohín precioso y abrazándose a sí mismo protegiéndose del frío. Solo quería tomarlo en sus brazos justo en ese mismo instante.

Y vuelven los pensamientos raros.

— Sí. Sí. Soy un adulto con cerebro de niño, arrogante y lascivo.

— Coqueto, también coqueto—. Mozart gruñó— ¿En dónde dejó a esa mujer?

— Adela, se llama Adela. Y no sé, se fue con alguien más.

— Así que el gran Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart no pudo retener a una sencilla mujer como Adela, vaya, no me parece raro que me haya buscado. Pero, por otro lado, bien sabe que lo odio y puedo usar eso en su contra para fabricar las más jocosas bromas sobre sus fracasos amorosos—. Un "tsk" salió de sus labios mientras se sumergía más en su propia desdicha.

No sabía qué lo llevaba a actuar así, pero tenía razón. Buscar a Salieri y contarle eso no había sido una buena idea. Tiritó un poco más hasta que, sintió un peso extra sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Eh? — el aroma tan peculiar de Salieri, ese delicioso aroma que tanto le gustaba, se sentía más cerca. Era la gabardina que llevaba puesta el italiano hace unos segundos.

Salieri, por su parte, regresó a su posición inicial.

— ¿No tienes frío? — levantó su rostro preocupado hacia el más alto. Parecía indeleble viendo al paisaje fijamente. Le había hablado de forma informal ¿podía sonar mejor?

— No, pero usted sí—. Regresó a verlo. Sus miradas chocaron en ese instante.

La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor dejando ver un suave brillo en los ojos marrón del joven de Salzburgo, ese brillo especial que no tenía Haydn (por poner un ejemplo). El rostro bien enmarcado, sutil, casi infantil de Mozart parecía toda una obra de arte ante la luz lunar. Y sus labios, se veían secos como un desierto.

Remojó sus propios labios mientras atendía la mirada hipnotizada del joven que, ni por un segundo dejó de detallar esas joyas marrón clara que Salieri le ofrecía solo para él. Y, entonces, con una de sus dedos debajo de mentón de Mozart, lo atrajo hacia él, para besarlo.

Un par de luciérnagas hicieron una danza alrededor de ellos dándole un toque aún más especial para la escena, una verdadera pena, porque ambos aún estaban concentrados en los labios contrarios y en el aroma emitido por el otro. Mozart le dio espacio a Salieri para que tomara asiento, sin cortar el beso en absoluto. Y la suavidad desapareció justo en ese momento.

El castaño posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Salieri mientras se pegaba más al otro. No dijeron una palabra más. Por primera vez, Mozart no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se quedó con su sonrojo y el silencio y Salieri, por su lado, soltó un suspiro comenzando a pensar en lo serio que era eso…

Ya no era nada normal sentirse atraído de esa forma, pensaron ambos.

Llegado el amanecer, Salieri llevaba en brazos al señor Salzburgo hacia el carruaje que los llevaría a casa. Le ofrecieron ayudarle, pero argumentó con que no era necesario tomarse esa molestia.

Lo acomodó a lo largo de un asiento, justo frente a él y lo observó dormir el resto del camino. De vez en cuando se inclinaba a darle una suave caricia a la pálida mejilla del joven. Tiritó y cerró la cortina. Estaba haciendo demasiado frío. Estornudó comenzándose a sentir un poco mal, pero valía la pena.

Tal vez nunca más volvería a sentir esa sensación en su vida.

— Sí que eres una caja llena de sorpresas ¿Eh? Y un germen. Uno bonito, al menos.

Mozart se revolvió en su asiento y, por andar de revoltoso, hasta en sueños, terminó cayéndose y dándose tremendo golpe contra el suelo de la cabina. Salieri rodó los ojos, luego soltó una carcajada. En realidad, ese joven era demasiado torpe.

* * *

><p><strong> JA Terminé~ Espero les guste<strong>

**Los personajes y el concepto de Mozart l'Opéra Rock no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus creadores y reparto.**

**Tonia agradece:**

**Agradezco en esta ocasión a Dross por sus tops 7, a mi no-no-novia Elizabeth que me presionó para escribirlo (Y yo como pendeja le obedezco... Eso de ser neko no me gusta(?) pero, igual aquí está), a Nifer porque sé que no le gustan las cosas aristócratas pero se toma el tiempo de leer mis cosas y eso para mi vale oro (Te adoro Nini 3) y, finalmente, a Nicolas Cage por hacer este sueño posible (?).**

**Adiós~**


	3. El enfermo Parte 1

**Hola gente bella, gente amada. Aquí un capítulo algo tardío de esta serie de relatos que cada vez se pone mejor y mejor. Esta es la primera parte~ Así que esperen con mucho suspenso la segunda.**

**Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen. Ni el musical ni nada de eso.**

**Que pasen un lindo fin de semana y que la voz de Mikelangelo Loconte los acompañe(?)**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Escucha, Salieri!<strong>

**Un relato con ciertos desaciertos históricos.**

_Viena, casa de Antonio Salieri, 16 de Julio de 1792_

_Parte 1._

No era un día precisamente agradable o soleado. Que gran tortura, estaba un poco gris el día y había comenzado a caer unas pocas gotas de lluvia sobre Viena. Cosa que no le agradaba para a nada a un Salieri enfermo.

Se revolvió en sus mantas mientras pensaba en lo estúpido que fue el haberse expuesto a la enfermedad por culpa del germen, del virus, del idiota de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Era el colmo. Pensándolo bien, todo era el colmo al lado de Mozart. Pasaba de ser algo diferente a ser jodidamente extravagante. El que fuera poco convencional le irritaba muchísimo.

— Ese inútil, lo odio con todo mi corazón—. Y estornudó, tan fuerte que tuvo que volver a limpiarse la nariz de tanto exceso de mucosa en ella. Ya la tenía tan roja como la de un reno, eso tampoco le agradaba.

Se acurrucó más en su cama, cubriendo sus pies. Tenía algo de fiebre y escalofríos pero, había sacado corriendo a cualquier persona porque él podía cuidarse solo, obviamente. Era Antonio Salieri, el GRAN Antonio Salieri. Podría cuidarse de lo que fuera, porque era muy poderoso.

Y una simple gripe no iba a destruirlo.

Tiritó mientras gruñía y lanzaba maldiciones. Mozart esto, Mozart lo otro. Mozart, Mozart, Mozart.

— Además, también lo culpo por haber estado con esa indecente e irse. Es el maldito colmo.

No vamos a pasar por encima el hecho de que estornudaba cada tres frases y tiritaba cual chihuahua, aunque no es como si él fuera precisamente pequeño. Comenzó a tener sed de un momento a otro.

— ¡Salieri! —Esa ruidosa, infantil y poco convencional voz. La escuchó, debía estar alucinando ya.

Entonces, escuchó unos pasos ¿tendrá problemas mentales? Eran pasos rápidos sobre el suelo de madera. Eso le aturdió los oídos y el pequeño dolor de cabeza que tenía en el instante.

— ¡Ah, Salieri! —extendió la última "i" de su nombre mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y comenzaba a acariciarle la cabeza— ¿Cómo te sientes, _mein geliebter_?

Ni corto ni perezoso, se sentó sobre su cama pegándose a la pared ante la impresión de semejante caricia y de semejante mote ¿"Mi amado"? Frunció el ceño con un leve carmín en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¡Debería estar comenzando a escribir la dichosa ópera! — Lo reprendió de inmediato mientras se alejaba más. No, estaba enfermo, no podía estar cerca de alguien tan irritante sin terminar teniendo un colapso mental.

Mozart soltó una risa.

— Me aterra que después de lo que pasó en la velada, sigas hablándome de forma tan formal y hagas cuenta que nada pasó aquí—. Salieri se alarmó ante eso, nunca esperó que le mencionara el tema tan de repente.

— Es que _nada pasó_. Ahora, váyase de mi casa. Quiero descansar, tengo responsabilidades que si quiero cumplir—. Indirectas que no se hacen esperar. Salieri debería tener un profesional en indirectas y sarcasmo.

Mozart… Bueno, Mozart tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

— ¡Como quieras! — Decidió que no iba a presionarlo. Debe ser extraño todo eso para el pobre músico italiano, sobre todo porque ambos eran hombres. Es algo que, sinceramente, al joven genio no le parecía relevante. _Amor es amor,_ es su firme pensamiento— ¡Ah, es cierto!

El castaño sacó de una pequeña bolsa que traía colgada un par de envases con corcho con un líquido color verde. Posó uno sobre una mesa y el otro trató de destaparlo con mucho esfuerzo.

— Está muy… Duro—. Habló con mucha dificultad. Salieri, que le daba la espalda abrió los ojos de par en par mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo en su cama.

_Duro… Oh, gott. _No supo por qué se le vino una serie de pensamientos pecaminosos a su cabeza.

En un impulso de desespero, regresó a verlo. Simplemente trataba de sacar el corcho de un envase. Respiró aliviado.

— Mozart, dame eso—. No pasaron ni dos segundos del envase en sus manos cuando ya le había sacado el corcho con facilidad dejándolo a un lado.

Mozart lo observó sorprendido, con ojos brillantes.

Salieri frunció más el ceño.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó antes de olfatear el pequeño contenido del envase, el líquido era tan agrio que le hizo alejar su nariz de allí.

— Hablé con el médico de la corte y dijo que no quisiste ser atendido, así que le pregunté por una medicina. Eso me dio, así que _herr _Salieri se beberá eso como el músico juicioso de la corte que es—. El hombre nativo de Italia no supo en qué momento Mozart había comenzado a tener esa aura tan brillante a su alrededor. Su pobre cabeza se veía afectada.

— ¿No es veneno? —. Salieri preguntó inseguro. Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, aún eran rivales.

— ¿Cómo va a ser veneno? — Preguntó Mozart, ignorante al respeto. No se imaginó ni un segundo que fuera veneno.

Salieri lo observó inseguro y desconfiado. Dejó el envase a un lado.

— Es veneno—. Sentenció, muy seguro de tener la razón. Mozart lo observó sorprendido y, luego de un suspiro, tomó el envase.

— Probaré que no es veneno…— Dicho esto, tomó un sorbo.

Tenía razón, no era veneno; pero, estaba tan amarga que comenzó a toser y a escupirla ¡Era demasiado amarga para su paladar acostumbrado al dulce!

— ¿Está bien? —. Salieri lo observó algo preocupado mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro. Al verlo recobrar la respiración, se separó aliviado.

— Bien puede ser veneno, esa medicina está muy amarga—. Regresó a verlo limpiándose la comisura de los labios. Le ofreció el envase— Pero, la cura a veces es peor que la enfermedad. Vas a mejorar.

Y, con una sonrisa, le puso el envase en las manos, esperando a que lo bebiera con total paciencia. Calma, tal vez si bebería la medicina. Se notó cuando soltó un suspiro resignado y lentamente llevaba el envase a su boca.

Lo bebió.

* * *

><p>Eran las 3 de la madrugada y Salieri se hallaba dormido. Al parecer, el par de medicinas habían surtido efecto. Pero, no contaba con que aún tenía compañía en aquella fría habitación. Mozart, quién no lo dejó ni un minuto solo, posaba su mano de vez en cuando. Ya no tenía fiebre, al menos.<p>

Sonrió triunfante. Sería un buen esposo para Salieri.

Alzó las cejas sonrojado ante ese pensamiento y se llevó las manos a las mejillas, palpándolas: Rojas, ardientes ¿Casarse con Salieri? Seguro que eso no se iba a poder. Debía ser realista ante todo.

Con mucha delicadeza, se levantó del lado de aquel italiano, quién solo se dio una vuelta más acomodándose mientras le daba la espalda a la pared. Verlo dormir era algo fascinante.

Sus facciones parecían más calmadas, en paz, no mostraba tanta seriedad y frialdad como usualmente pasaba. Salieri entre abrió los labios en busca de un poco más de oxígeno para sus pulmones. Mozart le dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes de disponerse a marchar.

Si, era de madrugada… Pero, sabía que podía ser un tanto molesto saberse allí sin nada más que hacer. Antonio estaba mejor, esa era su única preocupación. Hizo una reverencia frente al durmiente músico de la corta, con mucha gracia para luego estirar su mano como si esperase que una bella dama posara esa piel de durazno sobre la suya. O que Salieri posara una grande mano sobre la suya para poderla besar con suavidad y decirle "Buenas noches, mi amado, nos veremos en otro otoño" U otra primavera. O en invierno. Cuando fuera.

— Tu mano está fría, Wolfgang— levantó la mirada. Su mundo y su campo de visión se mezclaron con aquella mirada de color marrón clara. Comenzó a perderse bajo la luz de la luna en la leve irradiación de aquel vívido color de alguien recién despierto, de aquel italiano recién despierto.

Momento, le había acabado de llamar por su nombre. No pasó por desapercibido eso, nunca lo haría.

Jura que hasta su nombre sonaba tan diferente en sus labios, con esa tonalidad de voz tan profunda. Tan suya.

— Pensé que al despertar no ibas a estar— Salieri le soltó el agarre por un segundo para poderse sentar mejor sobre la cama. Mozart solo pudo agachar la mirada con timidez… Esa medicina lo había puesto raro. Estaba siendo más… ¿Suave con él?

— A decir verdad, quería marcharme ya. Pensé que sería un poco molesto verme ¿No? — Le respondió sin poder volver a responder a esa mirada como usualmente podría hacer. No podía contra una mirada tan suave, tan llena de… Nuevas emociones

Y así era. Antonio Salieri parecía otro, se sentía otro. Al menos deseó solo por esa madrugada y hasta que salga el sol no tener que maldecir a aquel muchacho. Cabizbajo, tímido ¿Cuándo había sido así? Nunca.

Eso solo aumentó su libido.

No lo soportó más, tenía ganas de sentir esos labios carnosos sobre los suyos, poderlos devorar. Hacerlos suyos y de nadie más. Que ni siquiera la tal Aloysia Weber o la otra de la velada pasada se atrevieran a posar sus impuros labios sobre los del ingenuo músico excéntrico. Lo tomó de la muñeca arrastrándolo de nuevo a la cama y, una vez hecho esto, posó sus manos sobre ambas mejillas concluyendo sus actos en un beso voraz, apasionado…

Por el cerebro del joven solo se atravesaba la idea de una nueva sonata o una bagatela, algo corto, algo conciso, como era Salieri. Pero, esa música solo se quedaría en su cabeza y no iba a detener todo aquello por buscar cómo escribirla.

Se acomodó mejor sobre la cama quedando arrodillado sobre el cuerpo del italiano, quién descendió sus grandes manos sobre todas las vestiduras del castaño. Deseó sentir esa blanca espalda bajo el tacto de las yemas de sus dedos. Deseó muchas cosas, deseó una madrugada más eterna…

Pero, él bien sabía que nunca serían escuchadas semejantes plegarias porque estaba consciente de que el tiempo no podía modificarse. El genio de Salzburgo enredó sus dedos en los azabaches cabellos despeinados de Salieri.

Se separó de golpe. Se había quedado sin ya cómo respirar.

— Eso fue… Repentino—. Habló aun tratando de recobrar la respiración ante semejante beso. Salieri solo respiró cansado.

— Dentro de estas puertas va a pasar lo que tenga que pasar, afuera… Lo dejaré bien en claro, Wolfgang, seguiremos siendo los mismos de siempre.

— ¿Qué? — Mozart no lograba entender esas palabras.

— Esto es anormal. Lo sabes.

— ¿Qué es anormal, Antonio? — Oh, qué maravilla escuchar en esa delicada y suave voz su nombre. Antonio. Hace mucho no le decían así.

Tomó una bocanada de aire preparándose mentalmente para dejar soltar la bomba.

— Que un hombre como yo se haya enamorado como un demente de un hombre como tú.

La bomba. Salieri frunció el ceño sonrojado viéndolo fijamente. A Mozart se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Desde ese día, no volvieron a ser los mismos. Más bien, es madrugada se dieron cuenta que nunca fueron los mismos desde la vez en que Salieri fue a juzgar el trabajo del joven Salzburgo.


	4. El enfermo Parte 2

**Hola gente bella y adorada.**

**Disculpen que me haya tardado SIGLOS en subir un capítulo y tan corto peeero, creo que soy medio floja y estaba falta de inspiración(?)**

**Les corté el lemon porque lo pensé mejor y... El hard vendrá después con muchas sorpresas más. Le tengo mucho amor a este fic, como ustedes no se lo imaginan.**

**Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo y les deseo una linda semana.**

**Atentamente,**

**Tonia (Tony para los amigos(?))**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Escucha, Salieri!<strong>

**Un relato con ciertos desaciertos históricos**

**Viena, casa de Antonio Salieri, 17 de Julio de 1792**

… _Desde ese día no volvieron a ser los mismos._

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sintiendo, su corazón retumbaba en su cueva completamente emocionado ante la repentina confesión que acaba de hacer, Salieri seguía completamente sorprendido de sí mismo.

O eso hasta que…

— ¿Salieri? —Sintió cómo alguien le sacudía con suavidad— Salieri, despierta.

El italiano lentamente tomó consciencia de su realidad y de los ojos que estaba viendo fijamente.

— ¿Wolfgang?

Mozart había abierto los ojos como platos al volver a escuchar de nuevo su nombre en labios de ese músico rival suyo.

— Es la segunda vez que me llamas por mi nombre…— dijo ligeramente avergonzado al italiano quien sacudía la cabeza confundido.

Estaba seguro de que ya había sido la tercera vez y… ¿cómo es que no lo trata lo suficientemente confianzudo como para alterarlo?

— ¿Segunda? — su confusión parecía inminente.

— Oh, sí. Me llamaste por mi nombre cuando me iba a ir en la madrugada…

— Sí, sí. Eso lo recuerdo— No puede ser que Salieri… Bajo ningún motivo él…— ¿Te dije algo más?

El silencio de un tímido Mozart se prolongó por la habitación.

— Solo dijiste que mi mano estaba fría, después volviste a dormir. Decidí despertarte porque son más de las diez de la mañana— el genio de Salzburgo se levantó del borde de la cama en la que se había sentado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Pasa algo? Te noto extraño…

Trató de buscar cada momento en su memoria, si había sido un recuerdo… Abrió sus ojos completamente aterrado (avergonzado, más bien, pero nunca lo admitiremos) al notar lo desvergonzado que era. Él, el gran Antonio Salieri había soñado que se confesaba a Mozart luego de un voraz beso.

Lo demás es historia.

Se agarró los cabellos negros algo desesperado mientras un joven Salzburgo lo observaba algo confundido.

— ¿Te… Duele la cabeza? — atinó a preguntar casi de inmediato al verlo en esa extraña posición.

Sinceramente, el pelinegro no tenía cabeza ahora para pensar en si estaba aún enfermo o no. Había soñado con Mozart, había soñado que lo besaba y como que no se iba a atrever a aceptarlo.

— Soñé anoche…— Disculpen, nos hemos equivocado. Antonio Salieri parecía algo aturdido.

Mozart creyó que era algo demasiado grave, algo como una fuerte pesadilla.

— ¿Alguna pesadilla? — Abrió los ojos asustado— ¿Habrá sido el medicamento?

— ¡No es el medicamento! — gritó regresándolo a ver.

Que vista, pensó Mozart. Un Salieri sin ese peinado pulcro, con la barba desordenada y esos ojos brillantes color miel. Ya luego perdió la vista porque el músico de la corte se había frotado el rostro en busca de alguna respuesta (o de sentirse ligeramente menos incómodo y perturbado)

— Escúchame bien, Mozart— no se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada al más joven debido a la vergüenza— , te lo preguntaré solo una vez… ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en estar a mí alrededor?

— ¿Eh? — su expresión no tenía precio. Ahora el confundido era él— Debe ser porque… Me agradas.

Sí, claro. "Agradar"

Salieri gruñó como respuesta.

— Vamos, querido Salieri, cuéntame cuál fue esa pesadilla que tuviste. Eso siempre sirve para no estar tan aturdido el resto del día y más si estás enfermo— habló con delicadeza, tranquilo, dándole a entender que él estaba a su lado.

Salieri observó como el mocoso tomaba asiento a su lado de la cama. Volvió su vista a… ninguna parte en específico.

— En mi sueño estabas tú— eso no le había sorprendido a Mozart, seguro si estaba molestando mucho al músico y había llevado la paciencia del pobre músico a tal punto que terminó teniendo pesadillas con él— … y te besaba.

Segundos… Minutos de silencio se pasearon en la habitación. El inexplicable corazón del castaño palpitaba demasiado rápido y su sonrojo se elevaba. Si bien no era la primera vez que se besaban, era la primera vez que alguien había soñado algo como eso con _él_ y más un hombre… No se lo esperaba de Salieri.

Antonio nunca iba a admitir que se había confesado y que le había parecido el beso más real e impactante que jamás había soñado (¿será que sueña ese tipo de cosas muy seguido? En fin)

— Deja de mirarme de esa forma, Mozart— lo acribilló salvajemente con esa mirada inquisidora, Salieri no parecía conforme con haber sido tan sincero.

— No hay nada raro en mí mirada, Antonio— negó suavemente mientras se acercaba un poco más— pero, ¿sabes? Ese sueño debe significar que quieres que sea más cercano a ti— su voz era baja, estaba murmurando.

Ese magnetismo que solo sentía con él no lo podía negar, el italiano parecía aún más cautivado.

— Tal vez te quiera más de… — la voz murmurante de Mozart se vio interrumpida ante el sonido de los golpes de la puerta.

Salieri bufó. Mozart… Él solo suspiró pesadamente ante la interrupción, en lo que iba a abrir la puerta dejando a un italiano reflexivo en la cama.

Ahora se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que exactamente sentía por ese mocoso? Pero, todo era interrupción en ese momento porque evadió semejantes pensamientos ante la presencia de una dulce voz de miel que recordaba muy bien. Haydn había aparecido por la puerta de su habitación con esa expresión tímida que le acompañaba en ocasiones.

— Maestro Salieri— decidió hablar al ver al músico ya recuperado de su enfermedad— me enteré de su repentina enfermedad y he querido visitarlo, pero, por lo que veo, ya se ve recuperado e igual de radiante que siempre.

Mozart alzó una ceja ante el cumplido que le hacían a su italiano. Si, era suyo o lo sería como fuera. Salieri se sintió halagado por lo que inclinó levemente la cabeza en agradecimiento.

— Bienvenido, Haydn. Siento no tener mucho que ofrecerle, no esperaba su visita a estas horas— habló con una sonrisa dirigida al joven compositor recién llegado, una sonrisa que descompuso al genio de Salzburgo.

"Él nunca me ha sonreído así… "tragó saliva. También era muy orgulloso y no iba a mostrarse triste ante ese par de tortolos, pensó. Pensaba tantas cosas que solo decidió irse de ahí sin decir nada más.

Salieri… Tenía tantas cosas qué pensar que no se limitó a detenerlo. Tal vez un rato a solas con Haydn calmaría ese repentino impulso de tener bajo sus sábanas al genio y tocarlo como si fuese el mejor piano jamás creado.

Ante la mirada perdida de Salieri y al ver que este tragó saliva, Haydn se acercó más.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, maestro? ¿Necesita algo? — el italiano negó con la cabeza.

— Me alegra que hayas venido— repuso ante el llamado del joven de cabellos negros. Con una suave sonrisa le invitó a que acercara alguna silla para poder charlar un poco mejor.

Haydn era mucho más educado y discreto que Mozart… Muchos eran más educados y discretos que Mozart. Pero, esa tarde, luego de una larga charla con Haydn sobre temas variados, le hizo notar que, así se negara a creerlo, estaba sintiendo algo más por Mozart que el simple afecto a un colega o algo así.

Deseaba a Mozart, no había nadie como Wolfgang y no solo por la música, es que no había nadie que lo lograra sacar de casillas así de fácil. Y lo iba aceptar así, a pesar de que fuera un hombre.

¿Quién lo diría? Resultó cautivado por alguien a quién odiaba. Ni siquiera él mismo puede asimilarlo tan fácil, pero esa era la respuesta. Ya habría tiempo para hablar con Salzburgo y dejar las cosas en claro. Por ahora, descansaría gracias a las atenciones de Haydn que se preguntó, como cuatro o cinco horas después, por el paradero de Mozart. 

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus autores intelectuales y ya saben el resto, pero hay que decirlo o sino me asesinan(?)**

**Después de todo, esto tiene muuuchos desaciertos históricos. Lo advierto en el título porque si al caso lo pongo en contexto de época y nada más (?)**


End file.
